Talk:Hamura Ōtsutsuki
Needed? Is this page really needed? We don't know anything about him at the moment after all. Noweeaboohoo (talk) 07:22, March 26, 2014 (UTC) : We've had pages that were almost empty for a long time, wait until Naruto and the Sage are done talking, it's possible that more will be shown. TricksterKing (talk) 07:27, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::One of the first two humans born with chakra, helped take down the Ten-Tails. Yes. Just as important as Ashura and Indra were when they were first mentioned as the nameless sons of the RS. Hagoromo is going on about his history, we're bound to hear more about his brother. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 07:36, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Older? Just to get this out of the way, I see that for a moment, this page was moved to indicate that this was the older sibling. However, I don't see anything in either available scanlation that points Hagoromo as the younger brother. Is there an early released raw or something similar that corroborates this? Omnibender - Talk - 14:24, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :Na. He should've actually been the younger one, since Hagoromo was the first human to be born with Chakra. Seelentau 愛議 14:27, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::I ask this because I can totally see Madara either not knowing the full story because not all of it was in the Uchiha tablet, or, more likely, that he withheld information to somehow twist history for his own purposes. Omnibender - Talk - 14:46, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :::If I can go a little off topic here, what about this guy and the Ten-Tails? Did he have it sealed in him as well?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:54, March 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::I was confused as hell by that too, and I'm certain that the next three or four chapters aren't going to be any better in that department. Ideally, all that means is that they split the Ten-Tails like Minato did with Kurama, and that when he died, Hagoromo took the other half into himself. I can't deal with a future reveal that there is another Ten-Tails out there, or even worse, another set of nine tailed beasts. Omnibender - Talk - 14:59, March 26, 2014 (UTC) :::::That was my speculation as well...But for now let us worry to make sure if that is even the case in the first place.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:09, March 26, 2014 (UTC) At the risk of staying further off topic, I came up with two distinct possibilities. *1.) Just like with Minato The ten-tails was split into two seperate entities ( I.E Yin and Yang), and the other brother sealed himself, with the help of Hagoromo, inside the moon to keep a check on the Ten-tails original body. this means that if the eye of the moon plan was completed- he'd be waiting for a sucessful return to earth. *2.) the other brother died during that battle, which caused Hagoromo (who was most likely the older brother, the one laced with natural power) to adopt his younger brother's policies Iowndisciti (talk) 15:21, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Those both are COMPLETELY speculation, and there's a lot more that could've happened then those two distinct possibilities. Madara Uchiha was stated to be the first person to awaken Mangekyo, which is obviously bullshit. Hagoromo was stated to be the strongest Shinobi to ever live and the creator of ninjutsu - We now know both of those titles are his mother's, not his. Skarrj (talk) 20:09, March 26, 2014 (UTC) His weapons I was wondering why he isn't listed as a wielder of his weapons when I realised that I don't even have a clue about what those might be. The thing he's wearing on his back is too short to be the sheath of that hammer-thing he's wielding, so do you guys think it's for a sword? Then coming back to that hammer-staff: Does anybody know what it really is and could give me the name of it? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 23:07, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :I think it's just a variation of shakujō.—Entondark (talk) 23:16, March 27, 2014 (UTC) ::According to wikipedia, the shakujō's big deal are the rings on it. There aren't any here though. That, or they are very small and can't be seen well thanks to the angle....Noweeaboohoo (talk) 23:45, March 27, 2014 (UTC) :::For now I think he should be named as a user of staff.—Entondark (talk) 18:22, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::::Alright then. What about the thing on his back? Noweeaboohoo (talk) 23:37, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::::Hard to say, can be a sword or anything else, let's hope the next chapters.—Entondark (talk) 01:01, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Jinchuriki Status When this page was created, it mentioned that he, like Hagoromo, was a Jinchuriki of the Ten-Tails. But now I noticed that his Jinchuriki status was removed. The raw version of this chapter is available now, right? Hagoromo said "Sealing it in ourselves" or "myself"? --RIkudo (talk) 17:46, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Unless I'm mistaken, our translator said that according to the raw, Hagoromo's brother wasn't a host himself, he just aided in the sealing. Omnibender - Talk - 18:34, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't Seel write just "Nah"? No mention of raws :P Unless he said so on a user talkpage--Elveonora (talk) 18:40, March 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Regarding Hagoromo's brother being a jinchūriki, so even if he aided in the sealing, he was not the one the Ten-Tails was sealed in. Omnibender - Talk - 18:56, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :::He used the word "onore", which means "I". There was no "onore-tachi" or anything that indicates they sealed it in both of them. They both fought it, that's true, but Hagoromo was the sole Jinchuriki. Seelentau 愛議 10:41, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Name If we learn his name, there's something I want to get ahead of. Would we move his article with the surname or without? I sort of get why we didn't use the surnames for Indra and Asura (even though I don't like it and think they should have the surnames), but with this guy, I think not using the surname would really be pushing it. We know that Hagoromo carried their mother's surname, and unless there is a very specific, in-universe explanation, I think that he should have the surname in the article title if we learn his name. I think there's no logic in assuming a sibling wouldn't have the same surname as his brother only because we weren't introduced to him by his full name. Omnibender - Talk - 19:05, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Makes sense to me. As far as Indra and Asura go, it could be a Kimimaro like case and they just didn't carry their father's name, or it could easily be that Asura did and Indra didn't etc, but with these two there didn't seem to be a line of succession or a falling out or anything like that, so there should be no reason why they both wouldn't carry her name, so I say go for it. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 19:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC) I think you worry too much. This guy's case isn't even remotely similar to Hagoromo's sons, so I don't see why would anyone protest. Unless two different guys banged Kaguya (I think it was a non-sexual conception anyway), his surname is the same as Hagoromo's. In cases of Indra and Ashura, they might have taken their mother's surname, only if they had a second parent themselves of course...--Elveonora (talk) 19:32, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Ancestor of the Uzumaki Clan I was just wandering could he be the Ancestor of the Uzumaki clan seeing as its stated the Senju and Uzumaki were distant blood relatives. I know it didn't state that the Uzumaki are distant blood relatives with the Uchiha but the Senju are so it would make sense the Uzumaki are as well. Just a thought. Joshuagallent (talk) 01:57, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :This guy is more likely to be ancestor of Ginkaku and Kinkaku.--Elveonora (talk) 12:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) ::And all of that is pulled out of butt speculation at this point. And you even pointed out that Uzumaki has not been stated to be related to the Uchiha, which would make this point impossible unless there was some freaky incest goin on between the children of Hagoromo's brother and Asura's children.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:33, April 2, 2014 (UTC) :Could just as easily be the ancestor of the Hyuga, the Byakugan has to get from Kaguya to them somehow. Too early to tell, we'll have to wait and see.ZeroSD (talk) 20:44, April 3, 2014 (UTC)